walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrea Grimes (Road to Survival)
Andrea Grimes (née unknown) is a comic-adapted playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story Roadmap - Fear #1 Rick and his team, including Andrea, are on their way back to Alexandria. A Savior appears, and demands them to stop their vehicle. He demands them to place their weapons on the ground and lie down. He tells them that their property now belongs to Negan. Rick tells him that they'll "give him everything". He calls out Andrea and Michonne. Andrea and Michonne, along with the rest of the survivors, hit Negan's lackeys with everything they have. As A Playable Character Andrea - "Days Gone Bye" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All ranged teammates get +20% attack and a medium bonus to AP when taking damage. *'Adrenaline Rush': Rending Shot (Deal 375% damage and -30% defense for 2 turns to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Andrea - "Made To Suffer" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +12 crit. *'Adrenaline Rush': Steady Shot (Deal 350% damage to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Andrea - "A Larger World" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Tough *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All tough teammates get +30% attack and a large bonus to AP when attacking. *'Adrenaline Rush': Eagle Eye (Deal 800% damage to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Andrea - "All Out War" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All fast teammates get +30% attack. All teammates get a medium bonus to AP when attacking. *'Adrenaline Rush': Shake Them Up (Deal 250% damage and -55% attack for 3 turns to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Andrea * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Alert * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All teammates get 45% attack against melee characters. * Adrenaline Rush: Stunning Shot (Deal 400% damage and Stun for 2 turns to one enemy) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Andrea - "Survival Road" NOTE: This character only appears as an enemy in Survival Road and is unable to obtain in normal game. * Persona: Unknown * Trait: Strong * Role: Medic * Rarity: Unknown * Leader Skill: Unknown * Adrenaline Rush: Focused Recovery (Up to 3 teammates regain 35% of their max HP and recover from Stun and Impair.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Andrea - "Made To Suffer" #2 * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Alert * Role: Medic * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Sustaining Shot (Deal 650% damage to one enemy. All teammates regain up to 25% of their max HP for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Indomitable (While not stunned, whenever this character takes damage, they gain +30% defense until the start of their next turn, in addition to any existing defense increases, uncluding prior activations of this skill.) * Active Skill: Does not have one. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrea has killed: *Amy (Before Reanimation) *Bruce Allan Cooper *Sam *Curtis *Carol (Zombfied) *Arlo Simmons *Ronnie *Jake *Alex *Evan *Andy *Gabriel Harris *Wes Strunk (Indirectly Caused) *Chris (Along with her fellow survivors) *Theresa (Along with her fellow survivors) *Albert (Along with her fellow survivors) *David (Along with her fellow survivors) *Greg (Along with her fellow survivors) *Charlie (Along with her fellow survivors) *Dale (Before Reanimation) *Derek *Connor *Ezekiel (Zombified) *Rosita Espinosa (Zombified) *Olivia (Zombified, along with her fellow survivors) *Carson (Zombified, along with her fellow survivors) *Luke (Zombified, along with her fellow survivors) *Tammy Rose (Zombified, along with her fellow survivors) *Several unnamed Woodbury soldiers *Unnamed Scavenger *At least 10 unnamed Saviors *Two unnamed Whisperers (Alongside Dante and Michonne) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" * Roadmap - Fear #1 Trivia *Andrea has the highest kill count of any other character. *As a nod to the television series' relationship between Andrea and The Governor, the two were made available in a bundle for the Valentine's Special event. This however never occurred in the Comic Series which the app is based on. *Andrea Made to Suffer #2 is one of many characters to have Indomitable as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Indomitable. Category:Road to Survival Category:The Prison Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Deceased Category:Indomitable Category:Grimes Family Category:Article stubs